Night Fever
Night Fever by the Bee Gees is featured in Saturday Night Glee-ver, the sixteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung as a dance-off by the New Directions members for the prize of a replica of John Travolta's suit from Saturday Night Fever. It is sung by Joe and Will, with Blaine singing backing vocals. Afterwards, the dance-off's finalist are announced to be Finn, Mercedes and Santana, though they were certain to be the winners from the beginning since the entire competition was simply a way to make these three think about their futures. Lyrics Will: Listen to the ground: there is movement all around There is somethin' goin' down, and I can feel it On the waves of the air, there is dancin' out there If it's somethin' we can share, we can steal it Joe: And that sweet city woman, she moves through the light, Controlling my mind and my soul When you reach out for me, yeah, and the feelin' is right, Blaine: Gonna get Will and Blaine: Night fever, night fever: we know how to do it Gimme that night fever, night fever: we know how to show it Will: Here I am, prayin' for this moment to last, Livin' on the music so fine, born on the wind, Makin' it mine Blaine: Gonna get Will and Blaine: Night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (ahh) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it Will: In the heat of our love, don't need no help for us to make it Gimme just enough takin' us to the mornin' I got fire in my mind. I get higher in my walkin', And I'm glowin' in the dark; I give you warnin' Joe: And that sweet city woman, she moves through the light, Controlling my mind and my soul When you reach out for me, yeah, and the feelin' is right, Will and Blaine: Then I get Night Fever, night fever: we know how to do it Will and Joe: Feels like forever, baby don't 'cha know? Blaine: Gimme that Will and Blaine: Night Fever, night fever: we know how to show it (Hoo!) Will: Here I am, prayin' for this moment to last, Livin' on the music so fine, born on the wind, Makin' it mine Will, Blaine and Joe (New Directions): Night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Feels like forever, baby don't you know it) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it (Feeling forever don't you know it) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Feels like forever, baby don't you know it) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it (Ooo) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Feels like forever, baby don't you know it) Gimme the night fever, night fever Gallery NightFeverGlee.png Tumblr mb32vnmvRN1rw181ro2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mb32vnmvRN1rw181ro1 r1 250.gif NIGHTFEVER.jpg WillSueBlaineJoeNightFever.png Night Fever.png Videos Navigational Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by Joe Hart Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson